rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LexsJB/The end? (again?)
Hello, people It's time someone did something new on this wiki. All I see is messages and stuff like that. But to be honest, the wiki's fine. It doesn't need any changing unless something new comes out...which it might not... I'm gonna write tons here, partly because Sunday afternoons are boring and no one will read this since the wiki is lonely but I'll carry on anyway. I've settled down, lying on my stomach in my tiny bedroom, listening to Take That (yeah, that's the kind of music a teenager like me has on their spotify playlist). You see, I think Rainbow Magic actually might be finishing. ¡¿12 years!? That's a long time for a book series. Every month, people like me look on websites like Amazon and book depository to look for new rainbow magic releases and that usually ends with satisfying results. None have been announced since the beginning of this month and the end of last month. I knew what you're gonna say "But there have already been tons announced!" but I think it might stop soon. Screw what I said in the last "the end?" blog cos I was completely wrong- 2 fairy specials and another series have been announced since. Here is my evidence for this thought. 1) The illustrations are giving up The talented illustrators who have illustrated 200+ Rainbow Magic books along with the annuals and the holiday doodle books must be getting tired. I recently downloaded the sample of Daisy the Festival Fairy, coming out 4th June, and the illustrations aren't as good as they usually are. Since I was born in the wrong decade and I prefer traditional older vintage stuff, I preferred the nice pen drawings before the evolution in the Music fairies (the lines got thinner and more precise). Now the drawings in Daisy are very computerised, much like the ones in Luna the Loom Band Fairy. That is because it was done on the computer. The lines are sharper, straighter and neater, but Rachel's hair is about 3 wiggly lines. The lines drawing her head don't join up. They're just lines, no longer hair. Yes, I sound fussy, yes, I sound harsh, but it is messier drawing than the usual exceptional standard. As for Kirsty, she's fine, apart from the fact that her one eyebrow is raised in every single picture, but the most annoying mistake is that the illustrator has drawn Mr and Mrs Tate instead of Mr and Mrs Walker. So in one picture, Rachel is hugging Kirsty's dad. That's a very major mistake which likes to annoy me, and believe me, it's working. I think the illustrators don't care about accuracy anymore. 2) Alyssa the Ice Queen Fairy The latest fairy. Released in November. I suspect there'll be, like, one more books after her then that's it. With Frozen being every girls' (and boys') obsession since 2013, this fairy is a major marketing decision. It could be the best one (after Luna the Loom Band Fairy) so they've decided to finish on a good note. The grande finale. This might not be true, but it'll sell well -Luna is the most "popular" Rainbow Magic product on Amazon. The fact that Jack Frost is the Ice King and Alyssa is the Snow Queen is slightly scary. Maybe Alyssa is the one who finally manages to convince Jack Frost life is good. 3) The Parents I mentioned this in the last blog that parents loathe Rainbow Magic because they are "lame", "repetitive", "dull" and "easy to obsess over". Maybe they've got to HIT Entertainment and finally cancelled the rest of the series? 4) Running out of ideas I read in a telegraph article that the authors look through Next magazines to get fashion ideas for the next fairies. That is actually a clever idea -why didn't I think of that- but the story lines are either: *Rachel and Kirsty trick the goblin *Rachel and Kirsty negotiate with the goblin *Rachel and Kirsty snatch from the goblin *Rachel and Kirsty let the goblins' plans backfire on them *Magic I feel like crying -I'm dissing something that was part of my childhood and has affected my lifestyle and drawings. But it's true to be honest. I feel guilty. I wish I could delete that part, but it's true, the authors have sunk so low down, they've started basing fairies on real life people just to market things. But in actual fact, people very much prefer original ideas like Cherry the Cake Fairy to Cheryl the Christmas Tree Fairy, homage to Cheryl Cole. I think that most adventures and plans are slightly different with different objects (sometimes different fairy characters come and help) and sometimes spoilt plans but some usually follow one of those story lines ⬆️. I'm not saying I want this to end, I don't. I want it to carry on, whether I'll read them or not, probably not, but still. I don't want to worry anyone. I feel like I'm shouting "the apocalypse is coming!" and making everyone concerned but then I'm making a fool of myself because it was only a five minute thunderstorm. I felt pretty stupid after posting the first "the end?" blog, and I know I'll feel stupid when the same happens to me now, but I'm just sharing my feelings. Like I said, I'm spending boring Sunday afternoons listening to Take That (actually, it's James Brown now heh) and I might be slightly mental from the fact I drunk too much cola yesterday. But I'm just sharing my opinion. Congratulations for getting to the end of this essay! LexsJBTalk 15:58, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts